Saruman muss nachsitzen
by Leandriel-Whitestorm
Summary: Hat denn schon mal jemand gewußt wo Gandalf und Saruman das zaubern gelernt haben?


_Hmm hätte ich ja fast vergessen_

_Disclaimer: Gandalf & Saruman gehören J.R.R.Tolkien,Albus,Hogwarts usw gehören J.K.Rowling_

_Die Namen der Lehrer,restlichen Mitschüler und die Idee gehören mir_

**Auf nach Hogwarts**

Gandolyn stand in der Küche und kochte.Ihr Mann Gandrolf hatte wieder mal ein paar leckere Fische geangelt,also machte sie sich ran die Fische zu braten.Dazu wollte sie einen leckeren Kartoffel-Pilzsalat ,nach Auenländischem Rezept,zubereiten.Ihr Sohn Gandalf liebte Kartoffel-Pilzsalat. Und so stand Gandolyn ein Lied summend vor dem Herd als die Haustür aufgerissen wurde: ''Mamiiiii,ich bins dein kleiner Gandi''

Schon stürmten zwei elfjährige Kinder in die Küche

''Oh hallo Gandilein mein kleiner Knuffel ,und hallo Saruman wie geht es dir und deiner Mutter??''

''Gut Tante Gandolyn sie schickt dir viele Grüße''

''Hm danke, Gandi-Knuffel wascht euch bitte die Hände und setzt euch an den Tisch''

Bald fingen alle an zu essen als plötzlich eine Eule durch das Fenster flatterte und ein Brief auf Gandi...ehem...Gandalfs Schoß fiel.

''Was is denn jezt los??'' '' Hscht Kuscht'' Gwandolyn wedelte mit einem Tuch nach der Eule ''WOOW'' war alles was Gandalf und Saruman hervorbrachten.

Auf dem Umschlag stand nämlich :

AN: GANDALF GREYCLOAK & SARUMAN GREYFOOT

ISENGARD BLV.NO: 12-14 MITTELERDE

Was hinten drauf stand war eindeutig:

ABS: HOGWARTS GYMNASIUM & INTERNAT

FÜR HÖHERE ZAUBERKUNST & MAGIE

Es hatte allen die Sprache verschlagen,allen voran Gandolyn.

''Oh nein '' rief sie ''ich kann mich doch nicht von meinem Gandi-Knuffel trennen''

Nach einer langen Diskussion am Abend mit Gandrolf beschloss Gandolyn sich doch vorübergehend von ihrem einzigartigen Gandi-Knuffel zu trennen,damit er in die großen und alten und weisen und nützlichen Gehimnisse der Zauberkunst eingeweiht würde.

Natürlich musste erst mal eingekauft werden .Also beschloss man mit Sarumans Eltern zusammen zu gehen.Am nächsten Tag in der Winkelgasse angekommen gab es schon die ersten Schwierigkeiten. Beim Zauberstab einkaufen in Herrn Olivanders Geschäft wollten Saruman und Gandalf lieber so einen schicken,großen mit leuchtender Kristallkugel,als diese mickerigen kleinen die man ja überhaupt nicht bemerkte.Aber der Ladenbesitzer überzeugte die zwei doch das es etwas für nur seeeeehr alte Zauberer sei und nicht für Kinder.Das zweite Problem war beim Haustiereinkauf... keine Eule,keine Katze,keine Ratte,keine Schlange.Nein Gandalf wollte unbedingt ein geflügeltes Pferd und Saruman wollte einen Drachen aber letztendlich kaufte man Gandalf ein Eichhörnchen und Saruman bekam ein Frettchen.

Danach mussten die Roben gekauft werden einmal schwarz (die Schuluniform) und jeweils eine ganz in weiß(eine festliche Robe zum Anziehen bei besonderen Anlässen),dann noch die Zinnkessel,Schulbücher und so weiter.Abends wurde bei Gandalf und bei Saruman gepackt.

Am nächsten Tag sollte es dann losgehen: Die Kutschen standen schon bereit(damals gabs den Hogwartsexpress halt noch nicht) und unter Tränen verabschiedeten sich Gandolyn und Sarumalyn von ihren Söhnen:

''Passt gut auf euch auf Saru-Schnoppel.''

''Erkaeltet euch bloss nicht Gandi-Knuffel''

Und letztendlich konnte man sich trennen.Als Gandalf und Saruman in eine der Kutschen einstiegen und gerade die Tür schließen wollten,hörten sie einen Jungen rufen 'Halt, wartet ich möchte auch noch rein.' Und ein schnaufender,keuchender Junge von elf Jahren setzte sich hastig neben Gandalf.

''Puh, das war knapp,hallo ich bin Albus und das ist mein erstes Jahr hier in Hogwarts''grinste er. ''Ich bin Gandalf und das ist mein bester Freund Saruman'' lächelte Gandalf ihn an. Saruman schaute verwundert aus dem Fenster.'' Hey Gandalf,guck mal dieses riesige Schloss'' rief er begeistert. Auf dem Schulgelände angekommen mußten alle Erstkläßler einem gewissen Horgund Herkel folgen,der die Gruppe in einen riesigen Saal führte.

Im Saal befanden sich vier Tischgruppen nebeneinander und eine Tischgruppe auf einer Art Erhebung an welchem die Lehrer saßen.Und schon kam eine,etwas rundliche,freundlich grinsende Lehrerin angewatschelt.Saruman musste unwillkürlich an den Ententeich bei ihm zuhause im Garten denken.

In der Hand hielt sie einen zerknautschten Hut,der dem Schüler dessen Name vorgelesen wurde auf den Kopf gesetzt wurde und dann bestimmte an welchen Tisch bzw in welches Haus er kommen würde.

Die watschelnde Lehrerin stellte sich als Professor Melinda Opuster vor und fing an die Namen auf der Pergamentrolle,die sie in der anderen Hand hatte,vorzulesen.

''Aggaret,Stella'' ,das Maedchen ging langsam zum Hut,setzte ihn auf und der Hut rief ''HUFFLEPUFF''

''Aroyter,Steel'' und nach einmer Weile rief der Hut '' RAVENCLAW''

''Aventry,Lilaine'' und der Hut ''SLYTHERIN''

Nach einer Weile kam die Reihe an Albus...

''Dumbledore,Albus'' und der Hut ''GRYFFINDOOR''

''Yuuppiie '' jauchzte Albusund rannte grinsend an Gandalf und Saruman vorbei zum Gryffindoortisch

Noch eine Weile dauerte es bis die Reihe an Gandalf und Saruman kam...

''Greycloak,Gandalf'' und der Hut schrie wieder ''GRYFFINDOOR''

''Greyfoot,Saruman'' und der Hut wieder ''GRYFFINDOOR''

Also schlichen Gandalf und Saruman gemeinsam zum Gryffindoortisch hinüber wo Albus wie verrückt mit den Armen wedelte.''Hierher,hier sind noch zwei Plaetze frei,hier,HIER..'' Ein bisschen bedrückt und beklommen setzten sie sich neben Albus und schauten sich jetzt richtig um.Es saßen mindestens fünfzehn Lehrer am Tisch.Abgesehen von der watschelnden Professorin Melinda Opuster und Professor Horgund Herkel,die beiden standen nämlich immer noch und die eine las immer noch Namen vor während der andere mit den restlichen Erstkläßlern am Rande des Saales stand.

_Das ist meine erste story also falls das jemand liest und es gefällt jemandem bitte bitte rewiewt...._


End file.
